1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in reagent tube systems and methods, and, more particularly, to a new and improved system and method for venting gas trapped in a reagent tube during insertion of chamber-forming valves therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to form chambers for reagents in a tube, wherein the reagent chambers are formed by valves inserted in the tube. The valves are adapted to be displaced upon the application of sufficient force to the tube, such that the reagents may be separately dispensed for use of each reagent, or intermixed to interact so as to enable use of a reagent mixture formed thereby. The valves are inserted in the tube through the use of a valve insertion tool, so as to seal the reagents in the chambers until intended displacement of the valves takes place.
However, in inserting the valves in the tube, gas such as air or nitrogen used during the reagent filling process may be trapped and compressed in the reagent chamber. The compression of the trapped gas in the reagent chamber may cause the valve to leak or to be internally stressed such that the seal created by the valve is unstable.
Further, it has been known to provide a tube which is comprised of an elastic material, and to provide a valve which is comprised of a rigid material. However, the elastic properties of the tube tend to make it more difficult to deflect the valve. An elastic tube such as for example silicone, thermoplastic elastomer, or urethane is much more costly than a tube made from a more rigid material such as polypropylene. Further, the use of pliable tube materials which do not exhibit good elasticity such as polyvinylchloride is not optimal. Such materials stretch to accommodate the valve. Initially, a reasonable seal is obtained, but without good elasticity, the material tends to take a new set. Any increase in internal pressure, through thermal expansion, shock, or the like, may cause the valves to leak. Also, the rigid properties of the valves make them more expensive to manufacture, requiring slower operations such as punching, sawing, or molding. Punching results in a ragged perimeter, a compromised seal, and considerable material waste.
Therefore, those concerned with the development and use of improved reagent systems and methods and the like have recognized the need for improved systems and methods for venting the compressed trapped gas from the reagent chambers to prevent valve leakage and seal instability. Further, the need has been recognized for more effective materials for the tube and the valve, for enabling the valve to momentarily deform in the tube, but remain as an obstruction to the flow of reagents from one chamber to the next, until displacement is required, whereupon the valve is displaced with minimal focused force.
Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by providing efficient and effective systems and methods for inserting valves in reagent tubes so as to seal the reagents in the chambers and vent trapped gas from the chambers, for preventing valve leakage, providing seal stability, and enabling valve displacement when desired without obstructing the flow of reagent after valve displacement.